


Jathena One-Shots

by DmPrime



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gore, Gun Violence, Guns, Jathena - Freeform, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmPrime/pseuds/DmPrime
Summary: Just a collection of Jathena one-shots ranging from fluff to explicit, not for kids stuff, and definitely some angst.





	1. The Moonshot Canon Delivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting, as the Moonshot canon fires Athena down to the planet and Springs rushes to the crash site in search of loot to scavenge

The heavy thud of the canon's ammo slamming into the moon's surface crashed like the rumble of thunder.

Janey ran down the crater to find a broken container, splintered to pieces and saw the struggling form of a woman. She ran down toward this woman, who was writhing about in the empty space. She had no o2 kit on, and Janey realized she was suffocating. Before Janey could reach this woman, she realized that the woman was no longer moving, and hanging motionless in the zero gravity.

Janey ran down and grabbed this woman, starting to pull her along. Grabbing her around the waist and slinging this armored lass over her shoulder, and, quite promptly, running toward the closest o2 bubble.

 

Realizing that the Kraggons destroyed the one outside her base, she b-lined directly for the safety of her home in Serenity's Waste. She noticed that this woman was wielding guns, a sword, and some kind of shield that she had been laying in that suddenly flew off her arm, dented a large hole in the surface of the moon, and returned to her arm.

 

Within a few moments, Janey reached an o2 haven that she resentfully called home. Now that this woman was no longer weightless, Janey heaved her down the stairs and to a table where a map of the region was laid out. She placed the woman's body over the map.

 

The woman still wasn't breathing. Janey wasn't surprised, anyone who spent that long without oxygen in space was dead. She supposed she'd have t...

 

The woman shot up with a sharp breath.

 

 

 

'Oh my god' Janey thought, watching this woman alive. And now that she got a good look at her. She was pretty, really pretty


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff with Athena taking care of Janey in the time between Borderlands: The Pre Sequels base game, and the Claptastic Voyage DLC

Janey Springs was laying back ill in bed, Athena was sat on the edge of their bed, watching Janey sleep.

 

Athena had been searching across Elpis for every cure to this, it wasn't a life-threatening infection. It was the kind of disease that made life hell for the person infected for the duration of its stay but ultimately would be fought off in the end. Athena just had to devise some kind of way of making the symptoms such as Headaches, stomach pains, throwing up, aching, etc; less painful and less frequent.

She had spent the majority of the funds paid to her by Jack for finding the vault, in buying herbs, and trial medicines to resolve the stress on Janey and make it easier for her to cope.

 

 

Janey had been suffering for the last few weeks, but since it had started Athena would never be gone from her side, constantly calling in favors over echo, fast traveling away while she was asleep, then fast traveling back within the time.

 

 

Athena arrived back with a grin on her face with a syringe in her hand. The fast travel in their house re-assembled her molecules and she dashed into their shared room. Janey was asleep on the bed, snoring lightly which brought a smile to Athena's lips, it was obnoxious when they were trying to sleep, but also kind of cute.

 

Athena administered the injection to Janey's arm and Janey started to stir awake as Athena knelt down so their heads were level.

"Athena," Janey mumbled as she woke up and tried to sit up but Athena guided her back to laying down.

"No no no, don't exert yourself, just lay down," Athena said. Janey obeyed her girlfriend's command and snuggled back into her pillow.

"In a few days, you'll be completely fine, okay hun." Athena continued.

"Hmmhmm," Janey muttered, nearly asleep.

"I might be out for longer than usual." Athena started to say, looking a little embarrassed. "I took a job from Jack again.". Suddenly Janey seemed awake.

"What." Janey asked, not sure if it was her tired ears misinterpreting what Athena said.

"I took a job from Jack." Athena repeated.

"Hun no. We talked about this, he's not a good person, nothing good will come of doing a job for him." Janey explained, concerned, again trying to sit up and again having Athena lay her down again.

"I know...I know. But it pays well and I spent nearly all my money over these last few weeks caring for you." Athena explained. "Anyway I'm just getting something out of Claptrap's internal systems, it shouldn't cause the deaths of the innocent or something like that."

"I don't know, I'm worried about you," Janey said, beginning to fall asleep again.

"I know. I love you, hun." Athena said, kissing Janey on the forehead and walking toward the door.

"I love you too." Janey called after her as she fell asleep instantly.


	3. A Last Stand Together (Wave 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic on what would happen, if Janey and Athena would stand together one last time, in a moment where they might both die.
> 
> In one last fight...or maybe not.

Spring's pistol clicked.

"Athena, hun! I'm out of ammo in my pistol." Janey called to Athena as she recalled Aspis to her hand.

"So am I!" Athena called out as she drew Xiphos and decapitated a bandit.

 

Hollow Point had been attacked by a gang of ruthless bandits. Athena had stayed behind to buy more time for the fleeing townsfolk, stopping innocent death. Janey had found out about this and drove back to Hollow Point on a re-purposed Stingray. She was making a final stand with her fiancé. They'd only been engaged for the last few months.

 

"This one's got a shotgun, here." Athena shouted, scooping a shotgun out of a bandit's hands, throwing it to Janey, then reversing Xiphos through the bandit's head.

"Aww thanks, babe." Janey called out and fired the Tourge weapon into a group of bandit's charging toward them.

"I've got a few on a rooftop over there," Athena called out. "Can you handle yourself for a few seconds when I jump up and get them?". Janey nodded. Smacking a bandit around the face with the butt of her shotgun, breaking their neck.

 

Athena lept up onto a rooftop toward 4 bandits wielding their rifles. These bandits spotted Athena within seconds and started to fire toward her. Athena slid along the ground and settled against a piece of machinery emerging from the roof. Gunfire exploded and crashed against the machinery. Athena waited, and as she heard two of the four bandits started to reload, she chucked a grenade toward both of the bandits who weren't re-loading. 

Then Athena sprung out of her cover and dashed up to one of the reloading bandits and roundhouse kicked them in the gut, then grabbed their neck and broke it with her bare hands. At that moment the other bandit finished reloading. Athena took a few hits to her overshield but kept going forward and brought two slashes with Xiphos across the bandit's chest, then spun away and ran toward the bandits who were weak from the grenade blast. She heard behind her the bandit she cut open start to raise a pistol and die from it's bleeding.

Athena summoned Aspis, it Digistructed over her arm as she blocked a few rifle shots from these two bandits, she took a long step forward and used the edge of Aspis to slice the hands off the first bandit and continued past it. She grabbed the bandit's pistol from its disembodied hands. She fired two shots, both causing jets of blood to pour out of the bandit's chest, Athena fired through it's left shoulder. She then lowered the pistol and fired into the bandit's crotch, leaving nothing behind.

She turned to the bandit who's hands she cut off, and threw Aspis and removed its torso from its waist. She then threw the empty pistol off the edge of the building, Aspis returned to her arm. She lifted a boot and brought it down, and crushed the bandit's head who's nether-regions she removed.

 

"Honey! I'm home!" Athena called out as she jumped down to where Janey was still making a stand, and handling herself very well. Athena slid past a bandit, grabbing a Dahl rifle from their hands and dropping a few shots through the bandit's chest, blocking a few shots using the bandit's intestine-less corpse.

"Welcome back! Dinner might be a bit late though darlin..." Janey announced, acting a bit embarrassed, she was actually quite good at it. Athena gave her a kiss on the cheek as she slid past with a twirl and another few bandits killed.

 

In front of them the sound of a hoard started to fill the air, and a large army of bandits surged round the corner as Athena delt with the last wave of them.

 

Time for wave 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Last Stand Together (Wave 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second wave of bandits. (Takes place directly after Wave 1).
> 
> Things are taking a turn for the worse

The instant sound of gunfire filled the air. Janey and Athena ducked behind pieces of scrap metal cover. That caused pings of the metallic collision. Athena grabbed her last grenade and threw it over her head. She heard a chorus of screams as the grenade hit the ground and exploded immediately, sending rubble and body parts flying in every direction.  
  
One bandit ran up to the scrap metal, which Janey was sheltering behind, and threw himself over it. Janey turned to look at this Psycho. He threw his buzz-axe at her, she ducked out of the way and grabbed the buzz-axe. The Psycho blindly ran forward, Janey swung the axe round and tore a large part of their throat out. Two bandits had rushed up, one of them moved to shoot at Athena, the other started to fire at Janey's back. Athena lept and kicked her bandit in the stomach, sending him stumbling back into the other bandit, causing her shot to go wide and miss Janey.  


Janey took a long step forward and caught the female bandit who was going to shoot her, she wrapped her arms around the bandit's neck and choked her to death while Athena fought and easily killed the bandit she had pushed by placing her knee of the bandit's throat and crushing their windpipe.

 

They were out of ammo they were making do with martial arts, but barely. However that all changed when the Palanquin came round the corner of a tall building.

Upon this Palanquin, there was a tall bandit, covered in wires, and sat on a throne that also seemed to be fired to everything imaginable. Small flickers of red lightning erupted off the wires, and a constant flow of that same red lightning jumped around the whole device. Athena recognized this figure, not by any name. But by a myth in the wasteland.

 

A bandit who's knowledge of lasers exceded anyone else on Helios, Pandora, even Elpis. Athena knew of them because Vaughn and the Children Of Helios had alerted everyone that a bandit had stolen the core of the Moonshot cannon, Athena did a bit of digging into a few Atlas databanks, with Janey's knowledge. She'd passed on the information but always suspected the transmission had been blocked.

As the Palanquin stopped in front of Athena and Janey and the bandit hoard came to a stop as well. The bandit didn't rise from their throne, but now Athena could see them fully.

 

A tall man, reddish-brown skin, the tattoo of a Viking helm over his forehead. Heavy bags under his eyes and the shadows that were lying under his heavy eyes seemed to stretch into a full set of plate metal armor, forged from eridium but painted and decorated to be black, ripple like the void, and conduct a large current of red lightning. He was still about 100 feet away from Athena and Janey.

 

"Here we go." Athena said to Janey as they stepped out of cover to face off against this bandit. 


	5. A Last Stand Together (Wave 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate last stand one shot. Facing off against this powerful bandit overlord.
> 
> The face of the devil himself.

Janey and Athena stood in front of the bandit on the Palanquin.

They were leveling their rifles, salvaged from the bandits at their feet.

 

The bandit raised a hand toward them. "Don't bother." His thunderous voice filled the entirety of Hollow Point in seconds with nothing more than a whisper. "Even if I wanted to die. You wouldn't get the chance."

"Don't try me bandit." Athena threatened, cocking her rifle.

"Oh please Gladiator, that won't intimidate me." His voice again erupted. Athena could see now, this figure's deep red eyes were glowing brighter and brighter.

"Then what do you want." Janey demanded. She was stood beside Athena, they were shoulder to shoulder aiming their rifles at one of this bandit's eyes each.

"I want you to hand over to me the fast travel code to Sanctuary, and stand beside me as I burn that city to the ground." The bandit's voice was growing louder.

"Why would you want us beside you?" Janey asked and she saw Athena place a hand back to her belt and press a button on the back of her belt, then grab a rifle clip from the belt next to it. She dropped the mag out of her rifle and put in a new one.

"Well you Mrs. Springs, come as part of the package, I want Athena, but I'm sure that you would go with her if she came with me." The bandit guessed.

"Why do you want me?" Athena asked, drawing out her words. Janey could see she was stalling for time.

"Because you're....oh you're talking to him nevermind." Janey said, acting as if she had confused the situation. The bandit growled.

 

"Because you're one of the most formidable fighters in this solar system and beyond. At the very least you're better than anyone on Pandora, I need a bodyguard like that. You are the vanquisher of The Sentinel, Traveler, and other vault monsters. You brought down Atlas." The bandit announced.

"Well I'm, sorry, to, tell you, but, I'm retired." Athena said, lining up her shot. Still stalling.

"I can offer you anything you want." The bandit offered, his voice was now incredibly loud.

"I have everything I want, and you're going to destroy everything I care about. I've met your kind before. Your word means nothing." Athena explained.

 

The bandit stood up, the wires started to unfurl out of the Palanquin. He stood at the edge of the Palanquin, across his body, wires pierced through his skin. Lines of energy replaced his nerves and a massive tube was pierced through the back of his head. His eyes erupted into energy.

He raised a hand, in the center of the hand, there was a piece of Eridium pierced into it. The Eridium was covered in wires, and the oddest thing about the Eridium was, it wasn't purple. It was a fiery red.

The crystal glowed and from various holes and projectors on the Palanquin, throne, and his body. From them fired a flow of laser fire directly toward Janey.

 

Janey felt herself thrown back and Athena, holding her activated shield up to catch the beam. Athena's feet dug into the ground as the shield was holding the beam back, and was spinning, as it was instantly fully charged. After a few seconds, the beam stopped and Athena threw the shield directly into the crowd of bandits. She lost the ability to aim the shield as it was too unstable, so it flew into a regular bandit.

Athena didn't anticipate what the shield would do with that much energy, but the overcharged shield collided. Then exploded in a colossal conflagration of purple, red and black fire that destroyed everything around it.

 

A titanic hole in the bandit's forces resulted in a number of the savage bandits turning to look at their leader in fear.

 

The bandit sat down, back on his throne.

 

"Kill them both." The bandit said quietly, his voice no longer cacophonous, now it was deadly smooth and sinister.

 

 

Athena and Janey stood ready, as in beside them, appeared two figures. A tall slender figure, in all black, wielding a long, blue sword. Next to him was a man with a bird on his shoulder, and a sniper in his hands.

 

"Mordy, Zer0, good to see my backup arrived," Athena said.

"Oh damn." Mordecai said as he looked over the battlefield. "Nice job holy shit."

"Don't get too distracted. We still need to fight." Janey said.

 

 

The next wave emerged.


End file.
